Nightflash
by Vio Bio
Summary: One of the fastest and most mysterious low class femme criminal runs into a racing arena and decides to join in to show off her speed.


There was a loud rush going through her sensors. Breathing hard she kept on running, speeding, hoping that they would never catch on. She knew better than to think such things. _Seriously? They could never catch the fastest femme in all of Cybertron!_ She smirked in her head as she continued to speed through the streets in her alt mode. Though she may not look the fastest vehicle, her smaller size and stamina got the better of any bot trying to slow her down. The speeding car curved onto the next exit into a dead end.

"Scrap!" she cursed under her breath as she transformed into her proto-form mode.

She looked for a way out and found nothing to climb on or jump onto. As the black and purple bot turned around for another escape route she found the three officers transform and block her path.

"You can stop your running now, femme. Give us back the stolen energon and we'll not use lethal force." A large mech spoke, holding his gun at her just for in case she tried to move.

The speeding femme looked and grasped the small bag of energon cubes in her hand, "It's barely enough energon for any of you to fill yourselves on a small snack break! Why won't you just leave it?" she spat.

"Energon is at low supply already. If you wanted this small amount why steal it?"

The femme glared at the mechs behind her silver visor. She didn't care for their easy going attitude towards her because she was femme. She hated being caught in the first place. She was on low supply as it was. Desperate to take some energon with her, the femme hid a small cube in her seat compartment for later. The femme continued to look for a way to escape. Then an opportunity came as one of the mechs started to move over to grab the energon from her.

"Keep your energon." the femme smirked, throwing the energon at the nearest bot and quickly running into the small space between the bots; whizzing back down the streets.

She could hear their shouts as they only made her laugh_. They should have kept that Cheetor in their squads instead of relocating the punk!_ She thought, speeding down to more open roads. The femme skidded to a halt as the sounds behind her stopped and she caught sight of the racing tracks below. She was mesmerized by the speeding cars and the cheering fans. She loved the sounds of the air flying beside her in her sensors whenever she sped through the streets. How she wanted to be cheered on for running and doing what her rare model did best. Suddenly, the femme's thoughts were put to a halt as she could hear the cops gaining on her.

"Quick, think of a place to hide!" she whispered to herself as she put on her mask and ran down towards the racing arena.

The femme snuck into an open door and looked around for something to help her blend in. Yet again, she couldn't find anything. Cursing under her breath she continued to look through the toolboxes and cabinets. The femme jumped when a hand grasped her shoulder.

"What are you doing down here, femme?" an unfamiliar voice called behind her.

"I'm trying to-" she couldn't find the words fast enough, hitting herself mentally for not thinking up an alibi when she arrived.

"If you're a fan trying to nick yourself some memorabilia then you're looking in the wrong area." the mech shoved her aside and towards the doors.

"I'm not here for cheap gifts! I'm a-a racer! I got lost is all!"

The mech stopped pushing her and let out a sensor-shattering laugh, "A femme as yourself a _**RACING BOT**_? Stop joking kid and just get out of here!"

"I'm serious!" the femme stopped in her tracks and glared at the mech. "I'm Nightflash! The newest racing bot that _**HAPPENS **_to be a femme!"

"You wouldn't last two seconds out there against our fastest-"

"Try me." Nightflash glared at the still laughing mech opposing her.

"Alright then, get yourself slagged! But don't be crying to me when you get your little aft kicked in the race." the mech took her by the shoulder and yanked her to another door.

He opened it to reveal the racing bots all getting lined up and ready. Nightflash took the smuggled energon cube from her pocket; pulled back her mask to put the cube in her mouth and quickly ate it and covered her mouth again with her mask. She saw a spot for her in the line up and went to get herself ready. Nightflash could hear some of the racing mechs whistle and try to belittle her out of the race but she continued to ignore them as she stared up at the flag. Waiting and breathing hard.

"Don't hurt yourself out there, femme." a strange voice called out to her.

"Oh I won't, and the name's Nightflash."

"Nightflash, hmm? Well then, I'll give you a ten mili-cycle head start."

"Not like I'll need it, mech." Nightflash retorted, never keeping her optics away from the flag.

It felt like time slowed down. She could hear the crowds cheering in the background, but they were so soft, as if they were all in her head. Nightflash stood her position and stared down at the flag making its way slowly down. As if to tease her.

She saw it go all the way down and she kicked the ground as hard as she could. Running and feeling the wind hit against her in the opposite direction. She pushed against the light breeze trying to stop her as she saw from the corner of her optics the mechs turn into blurs as she sped across the track. She seemed unstoppable; invincible; incredible!

Nightflash kept on running. Her energon rushing through her head and hearing it through her sensors. She felt a rush of excitement. Telling her to run faster! Go further! Don't stop! She never felt this excited running from anything in her life. She was **ECSTATIC**! Thinking less, breathing more, going as fast as her feet could let her.

Suddenly, an unexpected breeze went past her. Nightflash felt a sudden urge to look at where the breeze came from. Seeing only a blur beside her. She narrowed her optics and kicked the ground harder to catch up with the strange blur. It was their last lap, and she did not want to be out run by some random mech. Her optics widened slightly when she caught sight of who she was neck and neck with.

"Looks like you really didn't need my ten mili-cycle countdown now did you, Night?" The blue semi-blurred out mech teased.

"I don't need any handicaps just for being made femme, mech!"

"Name's Blurr." He smirked, looking back at the track ahead of them.

Nightflash smiled then went back into a more serious look as the finish line came at her at a fast rate. She wanted to win so badly. To show to anyone who was watching to never underestimate her for being a femme. And to prove to herself that she can be the fastest bot in all of Cybertron.

The two bots ran as fast as they could, both merge into black and blue blurs as they sped down the track. The audience leaned in to see who would win. The new bot or the all-time winner. The bots passed the line so close that no one could tell with the naked optic. Everyone had to rely on a photo finish for the first time.

Nightflash came to a halt alongside Blurr as they simultaneously looked up to see the results. Both bots in awe at the photo. Never in history has there been a bot that could come that close to second place to Blurr. There was only a sliver of space that parted Nightflash from Blurr. The femme's optics was wide as she took off her visor to get a better look. As usual, Blurr won, but if she were any faster, Nightflash would claim the title as fastest bot in all of Cybertron. She lowered her optics and pulled back her mask. Blurr noticed her saddened look and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, best race yet." He smiled.

Nightflash looked up at him in confusion; however, she couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah, it was."


End file.
